Hitsugaya's birthday!
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: hitsugaya akan berulangtahun. tiba2, mantannya yg udah punya cowok lagi ngajak nge-date!Dan cowok itu adalah Riku kaitani, sepupu jauhnya! Pertarungan langsung Riku vs Hitsugaya! Last Chapter is update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**HITSUGAYA'S BIRTHDAY**

**Disclaimer :**

**Tite Kubo-sensei, Inagaki-sensei, Murata-sensei**

**Pairing : **

**Hitsugaya x Yuki, Riku x Yuki, Hitsugaya x OC**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Humour**

**Chapter 1 : Hitsugaya's Letter**

**Suatu hari yang tenang di Soul Society…**

**#Markas kelompok 10**

** "Kapten Hitsugaya! Ada surat untuk anda!" Seorang wanita seksi berambut panjang dan berwarna jingga yang akrab disapa Matsumoto, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wakil ketua kelompok sepuluh, menghampiri sang ketua dengan sepucuk surat beramplop biru di tangan kanannya. Ketua kelompok sepuluh, Toushiro Hitsugaya, hanya menatap Matsumoto dengan tatapan dinginnya yang 'khas'.**

** " Taruh saja di tumpukan surat-surat itu! Nanti kubaca setelah menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menggunung ini." Titah Hitsugaya seraya menandatangani beberapa berkas di atas mejanya (author: kayak direktur banget, ya :3). Terlihat bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas di bawah meja yang masih harus diurusnya.**

** "Kapten yakin, mau menelantarkan surat yang satu ini? Dari Yuki, lho…. " Goda Matsumoto sambil melempar surat di tangannya ke tumpukan surat yang belum dibaca.**

** Tiba-tiba, kapten bertubuh kecil itu melompat ke tumpukan surat dan mengambil surat beramplop biru yang dilempar Matsumoto. Ia terlihat senang saat membaca nama pengirim surat, Sasaki Yuki.**

** "Waah… Kapten jadi bertingkah sesuai ukuran tubuhnya… " Goda Matsumoto lagi dengan suara 'khas'nya yang 'menggoda'. Kaget mendengarnya, Hitsugaya langsung berdiri kembali (dengan amplop biru di tangan, tentunya). Wajahnya bersemu merah karena menahan malu.**

** "Baiklah, aku akan istirahat sebentar untuk membaca surat ini. Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, Matsumoto!" Mendengar titah kaptennya itu, Matsumoto menahan senyum jahilnya dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Memang hanya saat berbicara soal Yuki saja, Kapten Hitsugaya menggunakan kata ganti diri nonformal. Apalagi sikapnya yang malu-malu, plus wajahnya yang merona merah itu. Sungguh ekspresif, dan tidak seperti biasanya!**

** Kapten Hitsugaya melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia duduk tenang di teras depan dan melihat lihat tampilan surat beramplop biru tersebut. "Bukannya dibaca langsung... " Pikir Matsumoto yang geregetan melihat tingkah kapten kecilnya. Selama menjadi wakilnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Hitsugaya menunjukkan ekspresi GALAU seperti saat ini! Wajahnya masih merona merah, dan ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri! Tiba-tiba, ia menatap langit, dengan tatapan kosong! " Tadi kesenangan, malu-malu, kok sekarang malah sedih gitu?" Pikir Matsumoto yang memprotes tindakan kaptennya di dalam hati.**

** Matsumoto pun teringat pada kejadian yang dialami oleh Hitsugaya 6 bulan yang lalu. Yaitu saat Yuki memutuskan hubungan asmara merka. Sejak saat itu, Hitsugaya memang menjadi kurang bersemangat. Baginya, Yuki adalah semangatnya. Padahal, Yuki melakukan hal tersebut agar Hitsugaya tidak terganggu dalam pekerjaannya di Soul Society. Apalagi mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda. Hitsugaya akan sangat repot pergi bolak-balik dari Soul Society ke Tokyo.**

** Akhirnya, Hitsugaya membuka amplop biru, dan mengeluarkan surat dari dalamnya. Matsumoto menghampirinya tanpa suara, lalu membaca isi surat dari belakang punggung sang kapten dengan perlahan.**

** " Sebentar lagi Toushiro ulang tahun, kan? Aku masih ingat! Tanggal lahirmu sama dengan Rikkun! :D. Semoga kamu punya waktu luang saat ulang tahun!" Hitsugaya terlonjak kaget saat mendapati wakilnya itu dengan santainya membaca potongan isi surat pribadinya itu. Bukannya takut karena Hitsugaya sedang menatapnya tajam, Matsumoto malah tergelak melihat reaksi kaptennya. Soalnya, ia terlihat marah dengan muka yang merona merah karena malu! Setelah Matsumoto puas tertawa, ia bertanya kepada Hitsugaya :**

** "Lalu, kapten sudah punya rencana apa?" **

** "Rencana apa?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya.**

** "Iya, rencana apa." Matsumoto menegaskan pertanyaannya.**

** "Maksudmu?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya lagi sambil menatap Matsumoto dengan bingung. "Sumpah! Mukanya innocent banget!" begitu pikir Matsumoto dan author.**

** "Ya ampun? Kapten tidak mengerti?" Matsumoto ikut-ikutan balik bertanya pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya.**

** "Aku bertanya pada kapten, saat hari ulang tahun kapten nanti, kapten mau mengajak yuki pergi kemana? Soalnya dia minta, kan? " Jelas Matsumoto sok tau.**

** "Kapan dia memintanya? Di surat pun nggak ada, kok!" Bantah Hitsugaya yang tidak percaya pada omongan Matsumoto.**

** "Dia menulisnya secara tidak langsung! Nih, di bagian 'semoga kamu punya waktu luang saat ulang tahun'!" Bantah Matsumoto lagi sambil menunjukkan buktinya. Matsumoto sukses membuat kapten kecilnya itu tersenyum nggak jelas.**

** "Sebaiknya, aku mengajak Yuki kemana? " Tanya Hitsugaya yang kini sudah mengerti. **

** "Saya tidak tau... Pada dasarnya saya kan kurang dekat sama Yuki. Coba tanyakan saja pada pacarnya yang sekarang, Kaitani-sama." Saran Matsumoto.**

** "Bodoh! Mana mungkin Riku-san mau memberi tau. Ia pasti tidak akan mengizinkan! Dia juga pasti akan cemburu, kan! Aku juga selalu merasa seperti itu, makanya aku ngerti perasaannya Riku-san kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya, yaitu mengajak pacarnya pergi dan bla bla bla bla..." Karena Hitsugaya terus saja menyerocos dengan bahasa yang rumit, Matsumoto hanya mendengarnya sebagai bla bla bla saja.**

** "Cukup! Cukup kapten..." Matsumoto berusaha menghentikan ocehan kaptennya. Secara ajaib, Hitsugaya pun terdiam.**

** "Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja pada Yuki langsung." Saran Matsumoto lagi.**

** "Nggak _surprise_! " Dan untungnya dijawab Hitsugaya dengan tolakan singkat.**

** "Kapten ini banyak maunya, ya! Kayak anak kecil aja, deh! Ya sudah, tanya saja pada kakak laki-lakinya Yuki, Kotaro-sama!" Saran Matsumoto LAGI.**

** "Tapi, kau tau kalau Kotaro-san tidak menyukai diriku, kan! Dia tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi bersama Yuki, apalagi memberi saran!" Sangkal Hitsugaya dengan pesimis.**

** "SAYANGNYA NGGAK TAU!" Teriak Matsumoto yang sudah habis kesabaran meladeni kaptennya ini. Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali.**

** Matsumoto yang penuh dengan kemarahan itu, pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang bengong di teras. Setelah Matsumoto sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Hitsugaya pun masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia berpikir untuk membalas suratnya Yuki.**

** Hitsugaya menyingkirkan berkas-berkas yang masih tersisa di atas meja kerjanya, lalu membuka lacinya. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas surat dan amplop yang berstempel ' Soul Society' di bagian atas cap stempel berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut dan tulisan 'Kelompok 10' di bagian bawah cap stempel (bukan di bawah halaman, lho : author). Amplop ini memang diperuntukkan bagi anggota kelompok 10 yang ingin mengirim surat ke luar Soul Society. Walaupun sudah ada ponsel tetap saja penggunaan surat ini masih digunakan.**

** Hitsugaya menggoreskan penanya dengan semangat. Kalimat demi kalimat ia rangkai menjadi sebuah surat 'spesial' untuk mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya itu. Ia membayangkan diri Yuki yang sedang kesenangan karena mendapatkan balasan surat darinya. Rambut hitamnya yang berombak dan membuatnya tampak manis, mata beningnya yang bagai batu opal hitam, senyum bahagianya, yang tulus bagaikan langit biru yang cerah... (waduh.. Hitsugaya puitis amat... : author.*buakkk ditebas Hyourinmaru,*eitt menghindar)**

** "Fuhh..." Desahan nafas Hitsugaya ini menandakan bahwa ia telah selesai menulis surat balasannya.**

** "Bacakan, dong, kapten!" Ujar sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Hitsugaya, yaitu Matsumoto.**

** "Lho? Kapan kamu kembali?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran Matsumoto sebelumnya.**

** "Ahahaha... kebanyakan mikirin Yuki, nih! Dari bagian dear Yuki... " Goda Matsumoto sambil tersenyum jahil.**

** "Itu sih dari awal! Ngapain kamu ngintipin aku nulis surat, terus minta bacain? Kan kamu juga udah liat prosesnya!" Balas Hitsugaya sewot.**

** "Saya kan pengen denger kapten sendiri yang ngucapin suratnya! Anggap aja saya itu Yuki!" Matsumoto memberi alasan dengan jujurnya (ng... sebenernya ini akal-akalan author supaya readers bisa baca isi suratnya, sih...).**

** "Penting banget, sih!" Balas Hitsugaya dengan sewot lagi.**

** "Penting." Ucap Matsumoto dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat.**

** "Oke... " Hitsugaya pun menyerah.**

" **Dear Yuki,**

**Apa kabar? Aku di sini sehat-sehat saja dengan Matsumoto yang selalu merecoki urusan..." Belum selesai Hitsugaya membacakan isi suratnya, Matsumoto pun memprotes.**

"**Kok saya dibilang tukang merecoki, sih! Sehari-harinya kan saya membantu kapten!"**

**BLETAKKK**

"**AWWWW! Kok saya dipukul pake kipas kayu anda, sih! Sakit!" Teriak Matsumoto seraya mengelus dahinya yang dipukul Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun menaruh kipas yang nggak tau dapetnya darimana itu, di atas mejanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan membaca surat.**

"**Saat ini, keadaan Soul Society aman-aman saja. Jadi, setiap hari aku hanya menandatangani berkas-berkas nggak jelas. Membosankan sekali!" Hitsugaya berhenti membaca sebentar. Kali ini dia menunggu reaksi Matsumoto duluan daripada nanti bacanya terpotong-potong. Tapi, kali ini Matsumoto diam.**

"**Di hari ulangtahunku nanti, aku punya waktu luang, kok. Makanya, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi merayakan ulangtahunku. Sekarang aku yang ganti bertanya padamu. Apa kamu pun juga punya waktu luang? Jika iya, maukah kamu pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunku? Aku tunggu balasannya, ya. Sayonara... " Akhirnya Hitsugaya selesai membacakan surat singkatnya itu. Tidak seperti Yuki, hari-harinya membosankan dan tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan.**

"**Lumayan, deh. Nggak terlalu formal surat kali ini." Komentar Matsumoto.**

"**Memangnya kamu berhak mengomentari surat pribadiku!" Hitsugaya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka kepada Matsumoto.**

"**Sebelum diminta, lebih baik kukatakan duluan, kan?" Komentar Matsumoto ini sukses membuat Hitsugaya terdiam (baca : kicep).**

"**Ya, sudah. Sini, biar aku yang antarkan surat itu ke markas kelompok empat. Ayo cepat dimasukkan ke amplopnya!" Matsumoto menawarkan bantuan. Selain sebagai pusat pengobatan, kelompok empat juga ada yang bertugas mengantarkan surat-surat dari ataupun ke Soul Society ke ataupun dari dunia manusia (perhatian : ini karangannya author doang).**

"**Arigatou gozaimashita, saya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua berkas ini." Ucap Hitsugaya yang sudah kembali dengan mode kata ganti diri formal-nya.**

**Sementara itu, Dunia Manusia...**

**#Tokyo, kediaman keluarga Sasaki**

**-beberapa hari setelah Hitsugaya mengirim surat-**

**Jumat pagi yang cerah**

** "Yuki, ini ada surat untukmu!" Teriak seorang pemuda tinggi di depan kotak surat di halaman rumah Yuki.**

** "Iya, tunggu, kak! Lagi pake sepatu, nih!" Sahut Yuki dari dalam rumah. Si pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kotaro Sasaki, kakak dari Yuki Sasaki, mantan kekasih Hitsugaya, sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya yang jabrik. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan rambutnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan nama si pengirim surat, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**

** Tak lama kemudian, Yuki keluar dengan seragam musim dinginnya. Ia segera mengambil surat dari tangan kakaknya, lalu membaca nama si pengirim dalam hati, Hitsugaya Toushiro. "Wah.. kayaknya kakak nggak lihat nama pengirimnya deh... kok suratnya Toushiro bisa sampe ke tanganku, ya? Untung deh..." begitu pikir Yuki.**

** "Kok Riku lama banget datengnya nih! Dasar tukang ngaret! Ini nih yang paling kakak nggak suka dari pacarmu itu!" Omel Kotaro di depan Yuki yang hanya tersenyum.**

** "Nah, itu dia!" Tampak sebuah motor hitam diberhentikan di hadapan Yuki. Pengendara motor tersebut memakai helm, tapi Yuki sangat tau kalau itu adalah kekasihnya, Kaitani Riku. Riku pun menyodorkan helm dan jaket ke Yuki, dan Yuki pun memakainya.**

** "Kotaro! Aku nganterin Yuki dulu ke Irekyu Gakuen, ya! Kamu duluan aja ke Enma! Tadi aku udah latihan duluan dan disana semua udah ada kecuali kamu!" Riku pamit ke Kotaro, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Irekyu Gakuen, SMP tempat Yuki bersekolah.**

** Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib surat dari Hitsugaya? Rupanya surat itu Yuki masukkan ke dalam kantong jaket milik Riku yang tadi disodorkan padanya. Dan setelah mereka sampai di Irekyu Gakuen, Yuki mengembalikan jaket milik Riku, berpamitan padanya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Yuki melupakan surat dari Hitsugaya yang ia terima tadi pagi.**

**Terus, rencana Hitsugaya gimana, dong? Liat di chapter depan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yaa Minna-san! Fict ini banyak banget kekurangannya! Soalnya Yuki rookie di ini... Fict pertama Yuki!<br>**

**Tolong di review ya! Arigatou...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HITSUGAYA'S BIRTHDAY**

**Disclaimer :**

**Tite Kubo-sensei, Inagaki-sensei, Murata-sensei**

**Pairing : **

**Hitsugaya x Yuki, Riku x Yuki, Hitsugaya x OC, Renji x Ran'giku**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Drama**

**Chapter 2 : Chaos plan**

**Satu Minggu Kemudian...**

**20 Desember 2011**

**Soul Society**

**#Markas kelompok 10**

**Pagi ini, salju turun dengan lebatnya di Soul Society. Udara dingin menusuk tulang, membuat para shinigami enggan keluar dari kediaman mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali kapten bertubuh kecil yang sedang bersantai di meja pemanas ini, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ia sedang asyik membaca koran dunia manusia sampai-sampai tak menyadari tatapan seram wakilnya, Matsumoto Ran'giku. **

"**Kapten! Katanya hari ini mau jalan sama Yuki! Jangan bilang cuma gara-gara salju turun dengan lebat kapten membatalkannya!" Protes Matsumoto memecah kesunyian.**

**Sepasang mata emerald Hitsugaya tiba-tiba menatap Matsumoto dengan tatapan penuh selidik.**

"**Yang mau pergi kan, aku. Kenapa jadi kau yang repot?" Tanya taichou berambut perak tersebut dengan ketus. Matsumoto cemberut mendengar tanggapan kaptennya yang ketus.**

"**Aku kan ingin mendukung hubungan cinta Kapten dengan Yuki! Ayolah~ cepat temui Yuki. Mungkin dia sudah menunggu?" Bujuk Matsumoto habis-habisan. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia menginginkan kaptennya itu pergi dari hadapannya.**

"**Aku jadi ragu akan hal itu. Yuki tidak memberikan surat balasan padaku." Jawab Hitsugaya dengan murung.**

"**Udahlah! Langsung aja dateng ke rumahnya, terus ajak jalan, deh! Pasti boleh, lah! Selama nggak ketemu sama Kotaro-san... atau... bujuk aja Kotaro-san supaya mengizinkan kalian pergi!" Saran Matsumoto dengan bahasa gaulnya.**

"**Sekarang masih jam sembilan pagi... Yuki baru masuk sekolah. Kau lupa hari ini Selasa dan dia sekolah?" Sangkal Hitsugaya dengan logisnya. Matsumoto menggeram pelan.**

"**Lalu, kapten mau berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Matsumoto dengan tidak sabaran.**

"**Nanti sore, sekitar pukul 3." Jawab Hitsugaya datar.**

**Matsumoto pun akhirnya terdiam, dan membiarkan kaptennya kembali membaca koran dengan tenang.**

**DRRT... DRRT...**

**Tiba-tiba ponsel Matsumoto bergetar. Rupanya ada panggilan masuk. Matsumoto segera mengambil ponselnya, menjauhi Hitsugaya, dan mengangkat teleponnya diam-diam setelah yakin sosok Hitsugaya telah hilang dari jarak pandangnya.**

"**Moshi moshi, Ran'giku!" Ujar suara di seberang telepon.**

"**Renji-kun! Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-taichou perginya nanti sore..." Jawab Matsumoto. O... Rupanya ini yang membuat Matsumoto tidak ingin percakapannya didengar oleh Hitsugaya. Yaitu telepon dari kekasih gelap... *ditebas zabimaru sama Renji* uhm... maksud author kekasih diam-diamnya Ran'giku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai. Hubungan mereka masih dirahasiakan (backstreet) dan tiada satu orang pun yang tau... (lho kok author malah nyanyiin lagunya ungu, kekasih gelap? *tebasan kedua zabimaru dilayangkan ke arah author oleh Renji*.**

"**Oh. Nggak apa-apa, kok. Rencana tetap jalan, ya. Di depan Mc Donalds Harajuku, kan?" Tanya Renji dengan santai.**

"**Iya." Jawab Matsumoto singkat, jelas, dan padat.**

"**Sip. Jangan telat ya, sayang? Love you... " Renji mengucapkan salam sayangnya hingga membuat Matsumoto blushing.**

"**A.. Aishiteru mo, Renji-kun..." Balas Matsumoto dengan malu-malu. Ia tersenyum senang, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus tetap poker face di depan kaptennya, agar hubungan dan rencana mereka (Matsumoto dan Renji) tidak diketahui Hitsugaya.**

**Matsumoto kembali duduk di meja pemanas dengan wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Sebenarnya ia merasa tegang memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh taichou kecil di hadapannya ini. "Semoga ia mengacuhkan diriku..." pinta Matsumoto di dalam hatinya. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat ingin diacuhkan oleh taichou kecil ini.**

"**Telepon dari siapa, Matsumoto?" Tanya Hitsugaya penuh selidik.**

**DEG!**

**Ini dia pertanyaan yang ditakutinya. "Tetap tenang, Ran'giku! Stay cool seperti ekspresi Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto menenangkan dirinya dalam hati.**

"**Dari Momo." Jawab Matsumoto singkat, jelas, padat, dan tegang.**

"**Kalau cuma dari Hinamori, kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi begitu?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan penuh selidik, lagi.**

"**Ini rahasia antar wanita, taichou..." Jawab Matsumoto yang berusaha rileks.**

"**Oh. Rupanya Abarai sudah berganti nama dan kelamin..." Ucapan datar Hitsugaya sudah membuat jantung Matsumoto berdetak seratus kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hanya ucapan datar, memang. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Matsumoto skak mat.**

**Melihat wakilnya itu duduk dengan pucat pasi dan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, Hitsugaya pun jadi tak tega. Tapi, kalau Matsumoto juga berkencan hari ini, tidak akan ada yang memimpin di markas kelompok 10.**

"**Baiklah, melihat kau seperti tikus kejepit begitu aku tak tega juga. Aku tidak akan mengumumkan hubungan spesialmu dengan Abarai..." Mendengar kebijakan (?) taichou berambut perak itu, Matsumoto menghela nafas lega. **

"**Tapi, kalian tidak kuizinkan berkencan hari ini." Ucapan Hitsugaya membuat jantung Matsumoto seolah tertusuk. "Padahal ini kencan pertama yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu..." pikirnya kecewa.**

"**Hari ini, aku kan akan pergi bersama Yuki. Kau di lain hari saja. Mungkin lebih baik saat natal. Hari itu kuizinkan kau berkencan dengan Abarai." Izin dari taichou kecilnya itu menyembuhkan luka dalam jantung Matsumoto yang baru saja tertusuk. Saking semangatnya, Hitsugaya dipeluk sangat erat olehnya. Tentu saja Hitsugaya memasang tampang tidak suka.**

**Dunia Manusia**

**Irekyu International Junior High School**

**KRINGGGGG...**

**Bel panjang tanda selesainya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Irekyu International Junior High School, atau biasa disebut Irekyu Gakuen, berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Tampak pemandangan anak-anak SMP yang sedang berebut untuk keluar dari ruang kelas 9-1.**

"**Lebay deh kalian semua!" Teriak seorang anak perempuan yang masih duduk di kursinya. Anak-anak yang berebut keluar tadi berhenti dan memperhatikan anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan agak kesal. Tapi, setelah itu keadaan menjadi tertib.**

"**Yukitan hebat, deh! Kau punya kuasa, ya di kelas ini?" Tanya seorang anak berambut pendek bergelombang dengan warna coklat karamel di hadapannya.**

"**Chika? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Oh ya kuingatkan, aku tidak punya kuasa di kelas ini!" Anak perempuan tadi, yang rupanya bernama Yuki, bertanya balik kepada sahabat karibnya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.**

"**Rahasia! Ah, tapi kau berhasil menertibkan anak-anak itu!" Puji Chika dengan kagumnya.**

"**Sudah, ah! Ayo, pulang! Aku sedang ingin cepat sampai ke rumah!" Ajak Yuki sambil menarik lengan sahabatnya.**

"**Eh, pulang bareng, yuk! Naik kereta!" Ajak Chika seraya berjalan pelan di sisi Yuki.**

"**Ngg... kau tau kan, walau Riku hobi terlambat, tapi ia pasti akan menjemputku... Kalau pun dia sedang tidak bisa, pasti dia akan menghubungiku. Padahal aku tidak meminta ini darinya!" Yuki meminta maaf sambil menyertakan alasan yang membuat Chika blushing.**

"**Asyik banget yah, punya pacar yang lebih tua! Pengertian..." Puji Chika dengan kagumnya, lagi.**

"**Hehe... yang susahnya... kalo beda lima tahun, kan jauh banget. Riku udah dewasa dan aku masih remaja. Jadi, setiap kali cuma berdua, Riku harus mati-matian nahan nafsunya, tuh!" Yuki curcol.**

**Saking asyiknya mereka berdua mengobrol, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari gerbang Irekyu Gakuen. Ia mencegat Yuki dan Chika ketika mereka sampai ke depan gerbang Irekyu Gakuen.**

"**Konnichiwa, Yuki-chan..." Pemuda itu mengucapkan selamat siang kepada Yuki. Yuki tersenyum hangat pada pemuda tersebut. Tampaknya ia mengenalnya.**

"**Konnichiwa mo, Toushirou-kun..." Yuki pun membalas ucapan selamat siang pemuda tadi, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah taichou kecil kita, Hitsugaya Toushirou.**

"**Yuki... ini siapa...?" Bisik Chika ke telinga Yuki. Pemuda yang disapa Yuki tadi tampak seperti Riku. Tapi ia lebih keren, dan err... lebih pendek...**

"**Ini Hitsugaya Toushirou. Sepupu jauhnya Rikkun..." Jelas Yuki tanpa berbisik.**

"**Ooo..." Chika ber-oh panjang dan tersenyum manis ke arah Hitsugaya, namun Hitsugaya mengacuhkannya.**

"**Ada apa Shirou-kun menemuiku sore ini?" Tanya Yuki dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.**

"**K.. kau tidak membaca surat dariku?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya dengan tatapan heran ke arah Yuki.**

"**Surat apa?" Tanya Yuki polos seolah tak bersalah. Huft... Hitsugaya mendesah pelan. "Rupanya, surat yang kukirim tidak sampai padanya. Mungkin ketahuan oleh Kotaro-san dan tidak disampaikannya ke Yuki..." Hitsugaya mulai berprasangka buruk kepada Kotaro.**

"**Seminggu yang lalu, aku mengirim surat ke rumahmu. Surat itu berisi ajakan pergi jalan-jalan memperingati hari ulang tahunku. Kau tidak menerimanya?" Jelas Hitsugaya dengan ekspresi agak muram.**

"**Ah! Ya ampun! Otanjoubi Omodetou, Toushirou~! Aku lupa! Padahal aku yang pertama kali mengirim surat, ya!" Yuki memberi ucapan selamat sambil memeluk Hitsugaya. Chika melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang memerah. Ekspresinya tidak jelas, malu iya, salah tingkah iya, kaget iya, senang iya, dan yang kita semua tau bahwa Hitsugaya yang berwajah agak batu itu sekarang jadi ekspresif, ya readers! (*tau-tau hyourinmaru udah di leher author)**

"**Yuki!" Teriak seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan motor hitamnya. Ia melepas helm yang menutupi kepalanya, dan terlihatlah sosok seorang pemuda berambut keperakan yang menyerupai Hitsugaya, Kaitani Riku.**

"**Riku!" Teriak Yuki kesenangan seraya melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hitsugaya, lalu menghampiri Riku yang sedang turun dari motor. Mereka tampak asyik berbincang-bincang dan sepertinya melupakan Chika dan Hitsugaya yang masih cengo di tempat.**

**Dan kecengoan Hitsugaya bertambah dengan perasaan kaget ketika ia melihat Riku dengan santainya mencium pipi kanan Yuki dengan mesra. Tentu saja, Yuki langsung **_**awkward**_** di tempat sambil blushing. "T.. tunggu... Yu.. Yuki... tidak pernah berwajah sebahagia itu saat bersamaku dulu.. . Dan... juga... menciumnya di pipi...? Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan bibirku untuk menyentuh tubuhnya..." Pikir Hitsugaya yang masih dengan kekagetannya.**

_**Apa pada dasarnya dia memang tidak mencintaiku?**_

**Lagi-lagi Hitsugaya berpikiran negatif. Sementara Chika yang mulai sadar kalau dia sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan dirinya, memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut (baca: pulang).**

**Riku dan Yuki yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitas mesra-mesraan mereka berdua itu menghampiri Hitsugaya dengan wajah agak muram. Hitsugaya memandang sebal kepada mereka. "Kenapa mereka harus mesra-mesraan gitu di depanku!" pikirnya.**

"**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Toushirou-kun! Hei, gimana kabarmu? Sehat selalu ya, bro." Riku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sepupu jauhnya itu dengan memasang wajah yang sebahagia mungkin. Tidak tahukah ia, bahwa hal itu membuat Hitsugaya semakin sebal terhadapnya?**

"**Arigatou, Riku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau jalan sama Yuki, nih. Silakan pulang duluan aja." Hitsugaya berusaha mengusir Riku dengan sesantai mungkin dan dengan wajah se-**_**stay cool**_** mungkin. **

"**Sumimasen, Toushirou-kun... Yuki hari ini banyak banget tugas, sumpah! Dan rencananya Riku mau bantuin aku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku..." Yuki meminta maaf sambil melirik bahagia ke arah Riku. Riku hanya tersenyum santai ke arahku. "Sialan! ini kali kedua aku sangat marah terhadapnya." Pikir Hitsugaya dengan geram.**

"**Aku pikir kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini, Yuki! Termasuk izin dari kedua orangtuamu, Kotaro-san, dan... " Hitsugaya menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik sebal ke arah Riku. Author rasa readers semua tau kalau lanjutan dari kalimat Hitsugaya barusan adalah Riku.**

"**Kalaupun Yuki sudah diizinkan oleh keluarganya, kencanmu dengan Yuki tetap akan batal karena kurasa kau sudah sangat tau kalau aku tidak akan mengizinkannya, bodoh." Balas Riku yang berubah menjadi sarkatis man (author : kekeke... pahlawan baru nih..). Hitsugaya pun menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Riku.**

"**Sa.. satu lagi Toushirou-kun," tampaknya Yuki ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan agak ketakutan. **

"**A.. aku sekarang adalah pacar Rikkun. Ja.. jadi.. tentu saja aku tidak ingin mengkhianati pacarku dengan kencan bersamamu..." Yuki berusaha menolak ajakan Hitsugaya dengan sehalus mungkin. Tapi, kalimat Yuki tadi sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Hitsugaya nyaris bocor karena saking kecewanya.**

"**Ah, soal itu.. boleh deh karena kamu lagi ulang tahun, sepupuku. Tapi jangan macam-macam ya!" Riku memberikan izin yang sangat tidak diduga oleh Yuki dan Hitsugaya. Yuki memandang Riku dengan tatapan ragu, tapi Riku membalasnya dengan tatapan menenangkan. Seakan dia berkata "tidak apa-apa, Yuki. Asal kamu jangan berbuat yang macam-macam dengannya.."**

**Hitsugaya yang masih bingung dengan keputusan Riku pun berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Riku sedang kerasukan hollow atau apa. Ia sibuk mencari-cari sosok makhluk yang diduganya merasuki tubuh Riku itu. Tentu saja ia tak menemukan apapun karena memang tidak ada apapun yang merasuki Riku.**

"**A.. ano.. Riku... aku kurang percaya kalau kamu memberi izin... " Ucap Hitsugaya agak terbata-bata. Ia rasa ada sesuatu yang harus dibayarnya atas konsekuensi ini.**

"**Sama. Aku juga kurang percaya kamu pergi berdua saja sama Yuki tanpa berbuat yang macam-macam. Misalnya saja, menyentuhnya secara khusus..(baca: memeluk)" Jawab Riku dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkannya kepada Hitsugaya.**

"**...Karena itu aku mengizinkan kalian pergi, DENGAN KOTARO..." Lanjut Riku dengan penekanan di bagian 'dengan kotaro'. Hitsugaya shocking. Tapi, kemudian ia berpikir bahwa memang sebaiknya mengajak Kotaro dari pada tidak pergi dengan Yuki sama sekali.**

"**A..ano.. Riku... tapi... Aniki... hari sabtu dan minggu ada kencan sama Julie-senpai.." Ucap Yuki dengan lirih. Yuki terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan insiden perebutan dirinya ini. Dia pun bertambah tidak nyaman setelah menyadari bahwa Chika sudah tidak ada di dekatnya.**

"**Hhh.. baiklah... aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi kalian... Dengan kata lain, kita pergi bertiga merayakan ulang tahunmu, Toushirou.." Akhirnya Riku menyerah. **

**Biarpun Riku sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang aman untuk kebaikan mereka bertiga (baca: Yuki, Riku, dan Hitsugaya), tetapi suasana masih terasa tegang. Yuki masih diam karena agak takut melihat Riku yang tidak pernah marah, tiba-tiba menunjukkan emosinya. Hitsugaya juga terdiam. Entah karena apa.**

"**Baiklah, hari Sabtu nanti, kita berkumpul di depan stasiun. Jam 9 pagi. Ayo, Yuki! Kita harus segera sampai di rumah!" Riku pun mengakhiri suasana tegang di antara mereka bertiga, menggamit tangan Yuki, dan berjalan menuju motor hitamnya. Yuki hanya menatap Hitsugaya dengan takut-takut.**

"**Sa.. Sayonara, Toushirou... " Bisik Yuki pelan, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia memandangi Yuki yang semakin menjauh bersama Riku dengan sedih.**

**Soul Society**

**Markas kelompok 10**

**Hitsugaya baru saja kembali dari dunia manusia, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Tapi ia merasa tidak berdaya di hadapan Riku tadi. Sayangnya, perasaan campur aduk Hitsugaya bertambah dengan 'stress' karena mencium bau menyengat sake dari arah ruang kerjanya. "Ini pasti ulah Matsumoto!" geramnya dalam hati.**

**Hitsugaya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar, dan ia melihat Matsumoto dan Renji yang sedang berciuman. Botol-botol sake berserakan di sekitar mereka. **

_**Sudah kuduga, ini pasti ulah mereka. Tapi... kenapa mereka tetap melanjutkan aksi mesranya itu di depanku biarpun aku sudah memandangi mereka dengan tajam sejak 30 detik yang lalu?**_

_**Tapi... aku jadi iri dengan mereka berdua... Mereka bisa dengan bebas menyentuh orang yang mereka cintai... Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu Yuki, aku tidak pernah diizinkannya untuk menyentuh dirinya sejauh itu... Padahal, aku kadang tidak tahan juga ingin menyentuh bibirnya...**_

"**... ten... Kapten!" Hitsugaya pun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya setelah Matsumoto meneriakinya beberapa kali tepat di telinganya. Ia pun kaget melihat sekelilingnya. Ia ingat betul bahwa tadi ia sedang melihat Matsumoto dan Renji berciuman, serta botol-botol sake berserakan di sekeliling ruang kerjanya. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah ruang kerjanya yang sudah bersih tanpa secuil sampah pun. Renji juga sudah tidak ada di ruang kerjanya. Hanya saja, mulut Matsumoto masih berbau sake. Tapi, memang biasanya dia juga berbau seperti itu, sih.**

"**Kenapa kapten diam saja, sih? Biasanya kapten marah kalau aku tidak bertugas, tapi kali ini malah berdiri tidak sadarkan diri!" Tanya Matsumoto dengan bernada protes. Entah kenapa, kali ini dia malah minta dimarahi oleh kaptennya.**

**Tapi, Hitsugaya yang diajaknya bicara malah diam seribu bahasa. Matsumoto jadi salah tingkah. Apa kaptennya itu sangat marah sampai-sampai mengacuhkannya? Pikir Matsumoto dengan gelisah.**

"**Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-taichou... Tadi Renji datang dan.. aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat minum sakeku, dan hasrat bermesraan dengannya..." Kali ini Matsumoto meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.**

**Hitsugaya menatap Matsumoto dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sejenak, Matsumoto berpikir bahwa Hitsugaya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tetapi, pertanyaan yang tidak biasa yang keluar dari mulut taichou berambut keperakan itu mengejutkan dirinya,**

"**Kenapa kau membolehkan Abarai menyentuh dirimu sejauh tadi? Mataku tidak salah lihat. Ciuman tadi itu, PANAS.." Hitsugaya melakukan penekanan dalam kata 'panas'. Matsumoto merasa sangat malu sekarang, karena Hitsugaya menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.**

"**Tentu saja karena aku cinta kepadanya.." Jawab Matsumoto dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. **

"**Kalau dengan orang yang tidak kau suka, kau akan membiarkannya mencium bibirmu tidak? Dengan Madarame misalnya.." Tanya Hitsugaya lagi. **

"**Tentu saja tidak! Enak saja ia menyentuh diriku!" Jawab Matsumoto dengan geram.**

_**Berarti, Yuki memang tidak mencintai diriku... Buktinya, ia tidak pernah membiarkanku menyentuhnya sejauh itu...**_

**Hitsugaya kembali terdiam dalam lamunannya, dan membuat Matsumoto kembali bingung juga. Matsumoto pun akhirnya menyerah dalam usahanya yang ingin mengetahui kejadian apa yang menimpa taichounya itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian di ruang kerjanya.**

_**Aku harus memastikan, apakah Yuki benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Empat hari lagi...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yaa minna~! Yuki lama banget yah updatenya! Soalnya ada berbagai tugas yang menyita waktu dan tenaga Yuki, serta menghilangkan inspirasi Yuki!<strong>

**Balasan buat review satu2nya...**

**Arumru-tyasoang:**

**Doumo arigatou buat reviewnya, arumru...**

**Insya allah yuki bakal lebih merhatiin bahasanya.. (_ _)**

**Nah, buat readers yang lain... dimohon amat sangat reviewnya... plisss... **

**flame juga ora popo asal mbangun...**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!**

**Kayaknya chapter terakhir nih...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hitsugaya's Birthday**

_Yuki Sasaki_

Disclaimer :

Tite Kubo-sensei

Riichiro Inagaki-sensei

Yuusuke Murata-sensei

Pairing :

Riku X Yuki

Hitsugaya X Yuki

Renji X Ran'giku

Genre :

Romance

Drama

Semi Humor

Etc.

WARNING :

Fict ini terispirasi dari khayalan gila "sang" Author. Eh sebentar, ini mah bukan warning.

Ulang.

WARNING : OOC! TYPO(S)! NGAYAL! RADA PERVERT! JAYUS (maybe)!

Dan satu lagi yang sangat penting! Fict ini lama banget updatenya kalo nggak banyak yang Review, soalnya Yuki punya banyak inspirasi sih hehe *ditendang Hitsu, kalo Riku mah baik sama saya*

So.. Mind to RnR?

Chapter 3 : OUR date!

"Yo! Apa kabar, Shirou?" Suara Riku yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Hitsugaya membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejak 4 hari yang lalu, ia sudah melupakan keberadaan Riku pada daftar kencannya, dan hanya mengkhayalkan Yuki. Tapi sial, karena ia melupakannya malah membuatnya tidak siap menerima kenyataan sekarang.

Hitsugaya merasa sangat bodoh menyanggupi syarat dari Riku ini. Kencan bertiga. Yang ada, di tengah jalan pasti mereka bakalan asyik berdua dan melupakan Hitsugaya. Dan Hitsugaya bakal keliatan kayak adeknya Riku yang mengganggu kencan kakaknya.

Tapi itu cuma prasangka Hitsugaya.

Yuki malah mengajaknya pergi (walau tidak menggandeng tangannya, sih) dan sedikit berbicara dengan Riku. Bahkan seperlunya saja. Mereka nggak kelihatan kayak pacaran. Lagipula, sedari tadi Yuki terus mengajaknya ngobrol, juga Riku. Perhatian mereka seperti tercurah hanya untukku saja.

Sebentar. Kalo kayak gini Hitsugaya kelihatan kayak Cinderella yang direbutin dua pangeran, deh.

Tapi, itu masih mending daripada keberadaannya bakal dilupakan, pikir Hitsugaya.

"Mau kemana, nih?" Tanya Riku sambil menatap Emerald taichou kecil kita. Ya ampun, untuk sesaat, Hitsugaya merasa kalau mereka adalah pasangan Yaoi, dari cara Riku memandangnya. Ia jadi mual sendiri melihatnya.

"Nggak tahu. Terserah kalian aja, deh!" Jawab Hitsugaya pasrah. Gimana lagi? Selama hidupnya, ia kan orang yang terisolasi di dalam ruang kerja. Oke, Hitsugaya sedang Hiperbola. Dan ia nggak pernah suka jalan-jalan ngawur kayak gini.

"Ke toko buku, yuk! Aku mau beli komik~!" Usul Yuki dengan ceria. Hitsugaya menangkap tatapan tajam Riku yang mengarah ke Yuki. Hitsugaya juga ngerti kok, maksud Riku melotot begitu. Mana ada pasangan yang kencan ke toko buku? Mengingat Hitsugaya juga sudah sering menghadapi paper-papernya, ia sudah mual mencium bau kertas.

"Yuki, itu sih maunya kamu doang. Jangan egois dong..." Hitsugaya bisa merasakan Riku yang sedang mati-matian menahan untuk tidak memanggil Yuki dengan 'sayang'. Hitsugaya akan menghargai hal itu suatu saat nanti, saat dia udah punya pacar baru.

"Gimana kalo ke lapangan deket rumahku? Main bola, yuk, Hitsu! Kayak dulu!" Ajak Riku dengan sangat antusias. Dasar maniak olahraga! Mana ada kencan main bola? Dan dia lupa kalo yang diinginkan Hitsugaya itu sebenernya Yuki. Kalo mereka jadi main bola, memang bisa melibatkan semua pihak karena Yuki juga suka menyemangati mereka. Supporter paling heboh, Yuki itu. Tapi, karena ini KENCAN, maka mereka mungkin bakal resmi jadi pasangan Yaoi? Tidak.

Dan untungnya Yuki masih punya akal sehat. Dia menjitak Riku lalu mengomel kepadanya soal maniak olahraga, definisi kencan menurutnya, dan juga pasangan Yaoi. Ternyata Yuki memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Hitsugaya.

"Yaudah.. Ke Maid Cafe gimana? Aku belum sarapan, nih." Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk ke Maid Cafe karena Yuki pasti bakalan suka, dan usul itu jauh lebih wajar dari pada usul gila Riku. Lagipula ia nggak mau makan terlalu banyak.

Di luar dugaannya, Riku dan Yuki protes serempak.

"KALO SARAPAN DI MAID CAFE NTAR KAMU NGGAK GEDE-GEDE, HITSU!" Dan itu cukup membuat Hitsugaya tersinggung lalu segera menjitak kepala kedua pasangan itu. Tidak memedulikan mereka yang mengaduh kesakitan, Hitsugaya segera menyeret mereka ke Maid Cafe yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan sampailah mereka di Maid Cafe. Surga keduanya Yuki.

"Hei pelayan, ke sini!" Panggil Hitsugaya ala tuan muda. Maid yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghampiri mereka dengan merasa tersinggung, tapi Hitsugaya udah biasa merintah orang, sih.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" Tanya si maid berwajah moe itu, dengan senyum semanis mungkin. Senyum bisnis tentunya, kalo nggak, pasti udah diinjek-injek itu Hitsu.

"Apaan ya? Hei kalian mau apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang sedang 'senga'. Wah, Hitsugaya menyesal menanyai mereka karena ia harus melihat pemandangan yang menyebalkan baginya. Riku dan Yuki yang rebutan buku menu. Kelihatan biasa sih, Cuma keakrabannya bikin iri, pikir Hitsu.

Dengan tanggap, maid moe itu mengambilkan dua buku menu lagi agar mereka tak berebutan. Tapi, Yuki dan Riku sudah menentukan pilihan mereka.

"Chicken Doria dua!" Teriak Yuki dan Riku bersamaan. Yah, meskipun Riku sebenarnya nggak teriak, Cuma berbicara dengan lirih, mengingat sifatnya yang tenang dan nggak heboh kayak pacarnya itu. Kali kedua Hitsugaya dibuat iri karena keakraban mereka.

"Chicken Doria enak banget lho, Hitsu. Hangat! Pas banget dingin-dingin begini!" Usul Yuki yang sepertinya berusaha memberi alasan kenapa ia memesan makanan itu.

"Tapi, mendingan kalo makanan hangat kamu coba Onion Gratin Soup! Maknyuss!" Usul Riku dengan sangat bersemangat. Hitsugaya tidak menaruh rasa curiga apapun dan langsung menyebutkan Onion Gratin Soup untuk daftar pesanannya.

"Dessert or Drink, lady?" Kali ini si pelayan berwajah moe itu menghampiri Yuki karena tahu bahwa Yuki seratus kali lipat lebih sopan dari pada Hitsugaya yang merupakan pelanggan baru Manga Cafe itu. Yuki tersenyum tulus ke arahnya, lalu menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Rainbow Colored Jelly buat Riku, terus aku pancake saus strawberry~!" Iya menyebutnya dengan riang. Hitsugaya mendelik ke arahnya. Heran. Kenapa ia memesankan untuk Riku juga? Riku tampaknya juga setuju saja.

"Riku, bukannya kamu nggak suka yang manis-manis?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang sepertinya berusaha menyadarkan Riku soal Rainbow Colored Jelly-nya.

"Oh iya, jelly-nya yang biasa!" Jawaban yang diberikan Riku ternyata tak sesuai harapan Hitsu. Kok? Dia tidak mengubah pesanannya?

"Oke. Pola Jelly dengan jelly capuccino, black coffe, mocaccino, Strawberry coffe, carebbian, white coffe, vanilla latte!" Wow. Jelly tujuh lapis, minna~! Sejak kapan Riku jadi maniak kafein? Seenggaknya bukan rokok, ya. Kalo Riku ngerokok, sebelum paru-parunya hancur, kepalanya udah hancur duluan setelah dia menghembuskan asap rokok pertamanya. Diinjek sama Yuki.

"Terserah lah. Aku brownies aja. Awas kalau kelewat manis. Kubekukan tokomu!" Ancam Hitsugaya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Si maid moe itu bergidik ngeri. Kenapa aku harus melayani tamu menyeramkan begini, sih? Pikirnya.

Tadinya Hitsugaya pikir suasana bakal hening setelah si maid moe ngibrit. Tapi yang namanya Yuki memang nggak bisa mingkem. Ada aja yang bisa dia omongin. Tapi, topiknya kali ini kok kayaknya agak...

"Riku, Hitsu, maid yang tadi manis banget deh!" Ujar Yuki dengan riang. Sepertinya ia berusaha membuat Hitsu mencari cewek baru. Hitsugaya menatapnya dingin.

"Tidak. Kamu tau aku nggak suka yang manis-manis, kan?" Tanggap Hitsugaya dengan agak serak. Yuki cekikikan lagi.

"Kalo aku tipenya cewek berambut biru itu. Miku Hatsune. Kau kenal dia, kan, Hitsu?" EH? Hitsu langsung membalikkan badannya melihat siapa cewek cantik yang ditunjuk Yuki di counter. Yap, sang diva, Hatsune Miku. Bukan cosplay. Asli.

"Miku!" Panggil Riku dengan lantang. Miku tersenyum manis ke arahnya lalu menghampiri meja mereka. Wah, jantung Hitsugaya udah dag dig dug der! Hitsu kan ngepens banget sama Miku Hatsune.

Melihat kursi di sebelah Hitsugaya kosong, Miku langsung duduk di sebelah Hitsu. Ya ampun, jarak mereka yang nggak lebih dari lima senti bikin jantung Hitsu makin nggak karuan. Padahal dia janji sama Momo, kalo ketemu Miku pasti langsung minta foto bareng sama tanda tangannya. Di semua album Miku yang ia punya. Tapi, di depannya ada Yuki sama Riku. Tengsin,deeh...

"Konnicchiwa Yuki-chan! Riku-kun! Dan.. ini siapa? Mirip banget sama kamu, lho, Riku. Jangan-jangan saudara kembarmu? Tapi kok kecil amat?" Tanya Miku dengan sarkatis. Batin Hitsu yang tadinya sedang menari-nari serta melayang-layang itu tiba-tiba terbanting ke tanah. Kecil? Omaigat, Miku emang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Hitsu, sih.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Jangan sebut aku kecil, cewek sok merdu!" Tanggap Hitsu dengan sarkatis juga. Setelah itu, Hitsu langsung menyesali kata-katanya. Kenapa dia malah menjelek-jelekkan idolanya yang sangat dipujanya itu?

"APA? SOK MERDU KATAMU? Suaraku emang bagus, kok dasar kakek!" Bentak Miku yang emosinya naik. Tapi, bagi Hitsu, suara bentakannya saja terdengar merdu.

Sebelum Hitsu sempat menatap tajam Miku, ternyata Riku sudah melakukannya duluan. Merasa tersinggung. Miku pun merasa bersalah. Dia mau bilang kecil ke Hitsugaya, Riku juga kecil. Mau bilang ubanan lah, kakek lah, Riku juga. Terlalu banyak kemiripan di antara mereka. Masalahnya Miku nggak mau ngejek Riku.

"Go.. Gomen nasai, Riku-kun. Aku nggak bermaksud mengejekmu tapi aku sebel sama bocah berwajah tua ini. Selalu mengerutkan alis. Sok cool banget! Berasa keren tau gak, sih?" Bentak Miku lagi dengan emosi. Hitsugaya malah kesenangan dibentak begitu. Kayaknya Hitsu mulai masochist.

"Heei! Sudahlah, kenapa malah jadi berantem? Ayo, akur!" Yuki mulai melerainya. Miku pun duduk diam. Menggembungkan pipinya. Hitsu jadi makin nge-fans, deh. Imut banget katanya, Miku yang lagi ngambek gitu.

Tapi, atmosfir tempat itu jadi suram setelah itu. Riku sih cuek aja, udah biasa cuek memang. Yuki merasa nggak enak. Tertekan akan aura Hitsu yang campur-campur. Aura dari gigai-nya marah, tapi kayaknya ada suatu aura kesenangan dari tubuh aslinya Hitsu, pikir Yuki. Miku masih menggembungkan pipinya, sambil sesekali melirik Hitsu kesal, lalu membuang muka. Melirik lagi, membuang muka lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Hitsu juga sama aja kayak Miku.

"Silakan pesanannya, ah, untuk nona Miku saya antarkan ke meja ini juga, ya?" Seorang maid cantik, kali ini bukan yang moe tadi, memecahkan suasana suram itu dengan mengantarkan pesanan keempat orang itu sekaligus. Wajah Miku langsung berubah cerah, dan melupakan kekesalan yang disebabkan makhluk tampan di sebelahnya.

"Assikk..! Makasih, Sayo-chan! Daisuki~!" Ucap Miku kepada si maid dengan riang. Maid yang dipanggil 'Sayo-chan' itu hanya tersenyum simpul, sudah biasa dengan sifat Miku.

"Woi, dessert-nya mana!" Bentak taichou kecil kita dengan angkuh. Sebenarnya dia cuma grogi aja sih, makanya jadi sekasar itu.

Mendengarnya, Sayo-chan sangat kaget. Tampaknya ia orang yang perasa sehingga air mata sudah terlihat di pelupuk matanya, ingin menangis dibentak sekasar itu. Miku pun menatap Hitsugaya dengan tajam lagi.

"Hei! Tidak mungkin kan, seorang maid dapat membawa semua pesanan empat orang sekaligus? Sabar, dong! Lagipula ini kan main course-nya! Dessert tentu akan di antarkan setelah main course kita terlihat akan habis. Kamu nggak tahu rule-nya?" Miku emosi lagi. Kali ini tangannya mengepal, merasa sangat ingin menonjok seorang taichou kelompok sepuluh. Ya, tapi dia kan nggak tau Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya, ya.

"Nggak. Aku baru pertama kali di sini. Gimana kalau kamu jelaskan padaku soal rule yang kamu sebut-sebut itu?" Hitsugaya memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Miku. Melihatnya, Riku dan Yuki cekikikan sendiri, dalam hati. Mereka nggak ingin sepupu jauhnya (buat Yuki, mantan) tau kalau mereka sedang mentertawakannya. Ya, karena mereka tau kalau Hitsu itu shinigami. Taichou lagi. Bisa abis mereka.

Dan selama hampir setengah jam ke depan, Miku dan Hitsugaya asyik berbincang soal rule Maid Cafe. Tadinya Riku dan Yuki cuma bisa bengong, tapi akhirnya mereka juga asyik ngobrol berdua, sih. Mulai deh, menampakkan mode-mode mesra mereka. Hitsu yang lagi asyik ngobrol aja akhirnya mulai sadar, dan mulai cemburu juga.

Dan karena asyik ngobrol, makanan mereka nggak disentuh sama sekali -_-. Padahal Sayo-chan udah nunggu di counter.

Akhirnya Hitsu yang pertama kali sadar soal makanannya. Lalu kaget karena melihat makanan yang ada di hadapan Miku itu sama rupanya dengan miliknya.

"Miku, kamu pesan apa?"

"Hm? Tentu saja Onion Gratin Soup! Wah, Hitsu! Ternyata kamu pesan itu juga! Dessert-mu?"

"Brownie..."

"Sama! Ya ampun, ternyata pesanan kita sama! Ayo makan! Itadakimasu!" Mendengar Miku mengucapkan Itadakimasu, Riku dan Yuki juga mulai tersadar dan akhirnya melahap Chicken Doria mereka.

Setelah menyantap Dessert mereka, tentu mereka memesan minuman. Untuk mempersingkat fict, kayaknya Author nggak perlu ceritain minumannya, deh. Jadi kita skip aja. Sekarang, mereka berempat sudah berada di luar Maid Cafe. Riku, Yuki, dan Hitsu berpisah dengan Miku di situ.

"Sudah, ya! Aku ada janji dengan seseorang di Ginza! Ini juga kayaknya nggak bakal sampai tepat waktu, nih..." Ujar Miku kecewa.

"Sama siapa, Miku? Miku udah punya pacar nih, akhirnya?" Tanya Riku penuh selidik. Tumben dia sekarang jadi agak peduli sesuatu di luar Amefuto.

"Aaah.. Riku.. itu sih semoga... "Miku pun blushing seketika. Manis banget, batin Hitsu. Dia jadi panas sendiri karena tau ada yang Miku sukai.

"Wow.. wow.. semoga jadi ya... Sama siapa, Miku? Kalau boleh tau..." Yuki mulai menggoda Miku. Tadinya Hitsu berharap semoga Miku merahasiakannya, tapi dia malah mulai menyebut nama.

"Kaito..." Dan ucapannya yang belum selesai itu langsung dipotong dengan jeritan kesenangan Yuki.

"KYAAA! Kaito Shion! Akhirnya kamu jadian juga sama partnermu, Miku! Eh, tapi baru suka, ya.. Tapi pasti dibales kok, Miku! Tenang!"

"Bukan, Yuki. Aku kan belum selesai ngomong.." Lalu Riku menjitak Yuki. " Maksudku itu bukan Kaito Shion. Kaito Kuroba, kau tau!" Lanjut Miku, sambil blushing lagi.

"HAAAHH?" Tanggap Yuki dengan lebay. Lalu Riku menjitak Yuki, oh, lagi. Ya tapi gimana nggak bikin kaget. Seorang diva menyukai siswa SMA biasa! Eh, tapi Kaito Kuroba kan punya status kece juga, copet, ups, pencuri paling keren sedunia, Kaito Kid. Bolehlah...

Udah! jangan kebanyakan ngawur! Lanjut!

"Ok.. Oke kalo gitu, selamat berjuang, ya, buat PDKT-mu. Jaa ne~!" Dan akhirnya Miku benar-benar meninggalkan mereka. Tenang, bukan untuk selamanya, kok. Yuki pun melambaikan tangan dengan semangat, sementara Riku tersenyum cool, dan Hitsugaya berusaha stay cool dengan sok berwajah dingin gitu. Padahal dia mau teriak, DADAH MIKUU! AI RABU YU SO MUCH~! Hoek.. alay banget ga, sih? *ujung Hyourin udah siap nusuk Yuki*

Dan sekarang udah jam satu siang, ternyata. Trus, mau kemana lagi, nih, Hitsu?

Oke, tiga anak remaja itu *Riku dan Hitsugaya kesenengan dibilang remaja biarpun udah ubanan gitu* *Author diinjek-injek mereka*

ULANG LAGI!

Oke, Yuki, Riku dan Hitsu terlihat sedang berjalan menuju sebuah... Game center...

Tadinya, mereka terdiam karena bingung mau main apa, sampai tiba-tiba Yuki menjerit kesenangan.

"KYAAA! Itu, ada game itu lho di sini! Ayo kita main itu aja ya, Riku? Hitsu?" Tadinya mereka pikir, yang dilihat Yuki itu mesin pencapit boneka, atau mesin pencapit souvenir, atau mesin pencapit.. ya pokoknya mesin pencapit, bukan pencopet (=v=). Tapi ternyata...

JREENG~!

"Game Tonjok-Tonjokan.." Riku dan Hitsu membaca tulisan yang ada di mesin game tersebut secara bersamaan. Hancurlah sudah bayangan boneka, souvenir, atau para pencopet... eh, para pencapit tersebut. Yuki pun menjulurkan keempat sarung tinju untuk mereka berdua.

Yak! Game start!

Pertama-tama, Hitsu mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia berniat memukul wajah Riku yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu. Saat Riku mau melindungi dirinya, tiba-tiba Hitsu menghentikan pukulannya. Wajah Riku begitu mirip dengannya sehingga dia sendiri nggak tega mukul mukanya -_-. Riku pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menonjok perut Hitsu, namun ketika sarung tinju baru menyentuhnya pelan...

"YEEEAAYYY! Aku menang! Kalau segini bisa dapet hadiah Takoyaki, nih!" Sebuah teriakan milik seorang gadis manis membuyarkan konsentrasi Riku. Masalahnya itu suara Yuki. Riku dan Hitsu pun serempak melihat ke arah sumber suara dan dilihatnya Yuki yang sudah memenangkan game tembak-tembakan.

Dan mereka pun bubar bermain tinju.

Setelah mengambil hadiah Yuki, sekotak Takoyaki keju kesukaannya, dari counter yang dijaga oleh Ryoma Echizen si petenis terkenal yang lagi naik daun itu... Tunggu, NAIK DAUN? Keren amat... Gimana caranya, tuh? Jaga counter sambil main tenis di atas daun pula? *plaaak!*

Ngawur lagi.

Oh iya, sekedar info. Takoyaki hadiah itu dibuat oleh rival si Ryoma, yang jualan Takoyaki di sebelah game center, Gen'ichirou Sanada.

Nah, pokoknya setelah ngambil hadiah itu, pas Yuki sama Riku lagi bagi-bagi Takoyaki dengan mesranya, Pandangan Hitsu tertuju pada sebuah boneka teddy bear dengan pita warna merah. Boneka itu memakai syal garis-garis biru abu-abu, dan sedang memeluk.. Bola Amefuto..?

Yuki pasti bakal suka, nih... Pikir Hitsu licik, untuk merebut hatinya Yuki.

Lalu Hitsu berlari ke arah mesin pencapit boneka yang dilihatnya tadi, dan segera mengeluarkan koin seratus yen-nya. Riku dan Yuki pun mengikutinya, dan shock seketika begitu melihat Hitsu asyik main mesin pencapit boneka. Jadi...

"Hitsu, ka.. kamu.." Yuki pun mengeluarkan suara keraguannya dan membuat Hitsu agak tersadar dari obsesinya soal boneka teddy bear itu. Eh tapi boneka-nya gede, lho. Dan, apa hubungannya ya?

Lanjut -_-

"EH! BUKAN! AKU BUKANNYA SUKA MAIN INI! INI.. ini.. buat kamu.. boneka itu.." Lalu, Hitsu menunjuk boneka teddy bear tadi. Yuki blushing, Riku jealous, Hitsu? Masih berjuang.

PRET!

"Eeekh? Bunyi apaan tuh? Itu bukannya bunyi.." Yuki heboh. Tapi omongannya dipotong Riku.

"Kentut, kan?" Tanya Riku.

"Bukan, itu bunyi tanda kalo gagal ngambil bonekanya.." Jelas Hitsu. Mereka pun ber-oh-ria sambil menahan tawa.

PRET!

PRET!

PRET!

PRET!

PRET!

PRET!

Dan karena bunyi (mirip) kentut itu terus terdengar sebagai tanda kegagalan Hitsu, yang akhirnya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru game center lantai 1, banyak orang-orang mengerubunginya. Awalnya mereka kira, siapa ini yang kentut sekeras ini sampe tujuh kali? Ada juga cewek cantik yang mikir, keren-keren kok kentutnya segede gitu. Nah, untuk meluruskannya, Riku dan Yuki berbaik hati menjelaskan kepada orang-orang itu dengan sabar.

PRET!

PRET!

PRET!

Setelah sepuluh kali , Hitsu baru sadar kalo dirinya jadi pusat perhatian gara-gara suara yang mirip kentut itu. Bukan karena dia keren atau sebagainya. Mukanya langsung merah. Tapi dia lega karena Yuki dan Riku sudah menjelaskannya, dan kini ia malu karena gagal melulu.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah sebuah makhluk kuning berpori yang belubang-lubang, memakai celana kotak, dengan hidung mencuat ke depan, menghampiri mesin pencapit yang dimainkan Hitsu. Dengan tekniknya ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan apa ya.. author lupa. Pokoknya dia berhasil mendapatkan boneka di sebelah teddy bear yang diincar Hitsu.

Semua tercengang melihat kehebatan si makhluk kuning. Bahkan, SEMUANYA STANDING OVATION! (yaiyalah, orang nontonnya aja berdiri). Hitsu pun memelas minta diajari tekniknya oleh si makhluk kuning berlubang bercelana kotak dengan hidung mencuat itu.

AKHIRNYA! Bunyi (mirip) kentut itu pun hilang dari hidup Hitsu, dan ia mendapatkan boneka teddy bear itu. Langsung saja, Hitsu memberikannya dengan romantis tanpa mengingat berapa bunyi (mirip) kentut yang dihasilkannya itu. Yuki pun menerimanya dengan senang karena Yuki sebenernya pengen banget boneka itu dari lama, tapi gimana, ya.. dia udah tau kalo gagal ya resikonya bunyi (mirip) kentut itu.

"Yuki, Daisuki! Aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku lagi!" Hitsu pun berlutut dan menyatakan cinta lagi kepada Yuki. Yuki merasa sangat panik karena dia sangat ingat kekasihnya berada di sampingnya sekarang, saat Hitsu menyatakan cinta. Biarpun Riku tidak mudah diprovokasi, tapi ada saatnya juga kesabarannya habis. Ya misalnya saat ini. Mukanya merah padam, menahan amarah. Hitsu sendiri juga sebenernya kebawa suasana pas ngasih boneka itu. Soalnya, orang-orang di sekitarnya dari tadi menyuruhnya nembak Yuki.

Riku pun segera menarik tangan Yuki lalu berlari keluar game center. Tau kan larinya kayak apa? Untung aja Yuki bisa sedikit mengimbangi. SEDIKIT. Jadi agak tersandung-sandung. Hitsu yang langsung tersadar ketika sosok Yuki hilang dari pandangannya itu langsung menyesal. Nembak, di depan pacarnya! Ya ampun, kayak apa perasaan Riku sekarang? Hitsu juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, sebenarnya. Saat itu ia pacaran dengan Momo. Momo DILAMAR di depannya oleh Byakuya, bahkan, Momo langsung menerimanya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Sampai di luar game center, ia melihat Yuki sedang terisak di bahu Riku. Dan boneka teddy bear itu terjatuh begitu saja. Hitsu semakin merasa bersalah. Ia pun memungut boneka itu dan memberikannya lagi ke Yuki. Yuki menolaknya dengan halus. Dia sudah berhenti terisak. Riku pun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hitsu, aku tegaskan kepadamu. Yuki itu pacarku. Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani menyentuhnya, mulai sekarang! Jangan menembaknya lagi kayak tadi!" Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari orang yang tidak mudah diprovokasi, Riku tidak memarahinya blak-balakn dengan emosi. Atau bahkan adu jotos. Nggak. Dia malah kayak nasihat gitu ke Hitsu. Ajaibnya, Hitsu nurut kali ini. Tampaknya ia mulai menyerah atas Yuki. Mereka memang benar-benar cocok dan tentunya.. saling menyayangi..

Tapi kali ini, patah hati Hitsu tak membuatnya terpuruk. Ia malah tersenyum ke arah pasangan itu.

"Gomen nasai, Riku. Tenang aja. Aku udah mulai menyerah soal Yuki, kok. Ini, ambil aja bonekanya, Yuki. Aku udah susah-susah nahan malu nih dapetinnya buat kamu.." Dan Yuki pun menerima juga itu boneka, dengan senyum 'nyengir' khas-nya. Riku pun tersenyum senang juga. Ia sudah memaafkan Hitsu karena dia itu pemaaf *dipeluk Riku* hehe.. Author pengen banget...

"Oke, makasih ya, buat hari ini. Haaah! Aku nyesel banget hari ini aku nggak minta foto bareng sama Miku padahal tadi aku deket banget sama diaa...!" Keluh Hitsu dengan jenaka dan sukses membuat Yuki dan Riku tertawa lepas. Ternyata dia yang sok cool di depan Miku itu adalah Miku Freak!

"Sayonara!" Kali ini 'Sayonara' bukan 'Jaa ne'. Maka Hitsu sudah memutuskan untuk benar-benar melupakan Yuki. Ia meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu dengan hati tenang, dan berjalan di Akihabara dengan pedenya. Tidak peduli kalau ternyata berita soal bunyi (mirip) kentut itu sudah tersebar dan orang-orang mulai membicarakannya. Bahkan ada juga anak-anak kecil iseng yang dari tadi mengikutinya dan berkata "PRET! PRET!" untuk mengejeknya, sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ingin sekali rasanya menghunuskan Hyourinmaru ke leher mereka, pikir Hitsu.

Tapi Yuki masih di belakangnya. Dia harus jaga image dong, masa ngebunuh anak kecil abis minta maaf gara-gara nembak cewek di depan pacarnya?

Dan Akhirnya sosok Hitsu pun hilang di tengah keramaian Akihabara.

OWARI~

* * *

><p>Halo Readers! Akhirnya Yuki update juga~!<p>

Lama banget yaa... tapi,, yang penting jadi update juga.

Yuki langsung ngelanjutin 2 fict sih, jadi lama kelarnya.

Idenya juga jadi agak nyampur, hehe...

Yap, akhirnya selesai juga ini fict. Hitsu pun tetap menjomblo. Yoo.. siapa yang mau jadi pacarnya Hitsu? Angkat tangaaannn!

Angkat tangan di Review aja ya? :3 *Licik nih ceritanya, hehehe*


End file.
